Passing of Gimli and Legolas
by Maria Keeth
Summary: My take on how the Fellowship would have ended. Complete.


Prologue- Author's note and disclaimer: I don't pretend to know everything about Lord of the Rings and I'm sure there's dozens of mistakes in this story... So if I anger the Lord of the Rings gods/fans I apologize. I tried to write Tolkieny- but I think I failed miserably...  
  
I don't own anything of Lord of the Rings and am not making money. I just enjoy the books and the movie. Please don't sue...  
  
The Lord of the Rings: The Passing of Gimli and Legolas  
  
The ship sailed through the mist, the sea gently rocking the boat and its two occupants on it. The fog that surrounded them was nothing menacing or cold. It wrapped around the little but carefully crafted ship lovingly. It provided warmth for the two living beings and it seemed that the mist was giving them a welcoming hug.  
  
A tall being stood at the rudder, mildly guiding the boat with his right hand. He had strong masculine features, but would still be described as beautiful, just as the rest of his kin was. Long blonde hair was tied into a half ponytail, an intricate broach holding it together. A gray cloak was draped around his shoulders and was held by a green leaf clasp. His clothes were well traveled, but well made and was the color of soft green.  
  
The other passenger sat near the front and wore the same cloak and clasp as his companion. Metal armor was worn on his body, covering him from head to toe. An axe rested across his back, ready to be used at a moment's notice. His face was obscured by the mass of coarse beard and hair that was braided. All his hair was gray with the slight color of red. Wise, aged eyes could be made out, eyes that held the spark of life but was ready for their end.  
  
The tall being used his sharp blue eyes to gaze into the distance, even in the heavy mist he could make out a form of land ahead of them. "Almost there my friend." He spoke in a rich and deep voice. An unseen force had guided his hand to this island. Any and all of his kind would have been able to find it.  
  
"About time," the voice was also rich, but held a rumble, "surrounded by water for five days in an elvish boat and nothing but elvish bread for food is intolerable." He finished the last with a grunt.  
  
The elf smiled knowingly at his friend. "The boat won't capsize my friend. If you took off your armour, you fear of drowning and rescued by an elf would be greatly reduced."  
  
"Take off my armour?..." the dwarf turned to the elf with a snarl, but stopped when he saw his friends smile and broke into a deep laugh. "Aye! But it would be you who fell over and a dwarf who would do the rescuing!"  
  
The dwarf slowly got up and shrugged his friend off when he moved to help. Moving to the rudder, the elf following, he stood and gazed forward. "Tell me Legolas. Where do you see this land?" the dwarf squinted.  
  
Legolas lifted an arm and pointed straight ahead. "That way Gimli. You should be able to make it out soon."  
  
Their surroundings brightened a bit, the sun was beginning to rapidly rise and the mist would turn a soft pink before disappearing all together.  
  
Gimli sighed, "The Undying Lands..." the old dwarf stared out into the mist. "I haven't told you my old friend, but I've always longed to see Galadriel one last time."  
  
Legolas turned his head to look down at his friend and smiled. "I have always known."  
  
Gimli grunted. "Leave it to a pointy eared princeling to know everything." He shifted on his feet. "I'm old Legolas and foresee my end as being very near."  
  
At the ripe age of two hundred sixty two years, Gimli had done more than any previous and likely any following dwarf. He had accomplished many things in his lifetime and had already become apart of dwarf folklore. One thing that Gimli was especially proud of was his friendship to Legolas. They had been companions ever since the One Ring had been destroyed and took part in many adventures together. Neither would trade anything for the time given to them.  
  
When Legolas had first seen how aged Gimli had become, he was alarmed. The death of Aragorn had been a kick in the gut. It had always seemed the Aragorn would live forever. Now, they were the last of the Fellowship, unless Gandalf was still alive.  
  
"When I was young," Gimli began earnestly, "I had always wished that if I died it would be in battle..." he trailed off.  
  
Legolas stood and guided the ship, not wanting to interrupt his friend's memories. The Undying Lands were drawing nearer.  
  
"But now, I wish to die in peace. Leaving the world at a time when there is no bloodshed." He glanced up at Legolas. "To die when, for me, all things are finished. Does that make sense?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head. "Indeed it does my friend."  
  
The two stood together silently until Gimli had to sit down, complaining of old bones and cracking joints.  
  
The mist steadily grew thinner and when clear a harbor materialized before them. The water was a calm sparkling blue; boats were tied up to docks and bobbed silently, as if in greeting.  
  
The few buildings and statues that graced the shores were beautifully carved. The building had wide entrances and imposing columns. The statues stood tall, beckoning them forward. All were made in marble, but in different colors and different artists. The docks were also carefully carved with little decorations and were of a dark and rich brown.  
  
The land beyond was covered in trees as tall as thirty men, the trunks thick and the leaves a healthy green. A single road marred the unbroken mass of trees- heading off to the north and quickly disappearing in the forest.  
  
A few elves walked alone or in-groups doing morning chores of shopping. Some tipped their heads to the newcomers and others raised eyebrows at the old dwarf's presence.  
  
Legolas had to smile when he saw two figures waiting at an unoccupied dock, he headed straight for it and pulled alongside it. Elves hurried forward to tie the boat down and provided a ramp.  
  
The elf prince quickly moved to help Gimli to the ramp and was watchful as he made his way down. Gimli was not young anymore and had to be careful of what he did.  
  
"At last." Gimli muttered as he stepped onto something solid. Looking down he made sure there were no wet spots to slip on; he didn't want to risk breaking something. Walking forward slowly, he stopped when he saw a white flowing dress in front of him.  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin, you are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay."  
  
The old dwarf stared at the elf in front of him; she was just as he remembered her. A symbol of the morning, light and beauty. Tears started to form in his eyes and flowed down into his graybeard.  
  
Galadriel smiled kindly down at him and nodded her head. Suddenly Gimli felt ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
"Forgive me, my Lady." He moved to bow and cast his head down.  
  
Her hand touched his shoulder and spoke softly, but firm. "Equals and friends do not bow my Great Dwarf. But celebrate when one arrives from a long journey."  
  
Gimli nodded his head, but hastily removed his helmet. He still did not feel as her equal.  
  
Galadriel smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him on his brow. "Come." She touched Gimli's shoulder and nodded to Legolas. He had been standing to the side silently to let his friend talk to Galadriel. "Let us depart for the woods where we will celebrate your coming."  
  
**  
  
Horses and fellow elves were awaiting them. Legolas was provided with a tan colored mare, which snorted happily when he approached. He leapt on top and the mare found she liked him, he seemed kind. Gimli was offered a small carriage with pillows for him to sit on or lay down. Legolas and all other elves could see that he was tiring.  
  
Elrond moved beside him on his black horse and gestured for them to wait for the end of the line. He had been the second figure on the dock and had waited patiently for his turn to speak.  
  
The mare followed the train of horses, Legolas only loosely holding her reins. Elrond and he traveled in silence; Legolas waiting for the elf Lord to speak or ask the question that Legolas knew was coming.  
  
"My daughter Arwen is now dead?" Elrond's face was slightly pinched with grief.  
  
Legolas sadly nodded. "Yes my Lord. She died in peace and happy with her life."  
  
Legolas paused and discreetly waited for Elrond to calm his emotions, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Aragorn and your daughter had beautiful children who have their parents attributes. They will be as great as their ancestors." He hesitated before continuing. "It would do them great good and please them if you were to visit."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Indeed it would." His face wore a pondering look.  
  
**  
  
The group arrived at midday to a city of trees. Elves milled about and bowed as the Lady Galadriel approached. Celeborn met them at a house where nature and the craft of art harmoniously met. A table was made for five with heaps of delicious, carefully made food placed along the center. Gimli was placed at the chair of honor at the head of the table. Legolas sat on his right and Galadriel on his left. Elrond sat next to Legolas and Celeborn sat next to his Lady.  
  
Although Gimli was far passed the average life of a dwarf, he had no problem eating what was placed in front of him. He congratulated the chef when he entered to see if everything was to their liking. Gimli thanked him profusely for the lunch and was pleased to find there was still dessert to come.  
  
A thick blueberry pie arrived and Galadriel served the hungry dwarf herself.  
  
The topic of conversation was lively and cheerful, but fell to more serious conversation as midday meal drew to a close.  
  
"Tell me Legolas, what became of Pippin' and Merry?" Elrond leaned forward on his elbows and clasped his hands together.  
  
Legolas smiled at the distant memories. "They continued to live a lively life. Both had families and lived for long hobbit years. They were buried next to Aragorn when he died as requested. Their names will continue though history and remembered as heroes."  
  
"What of Aragorn and Arwen, dear friends?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Aragorn died at Gondor after he passed the crown to his son and bade farewell to those he loved. He rests in eternal youth and peace." Gimli explained. "Arwen set out for Lorien where her grave is forever green and colored in beautiful flowers of color."  
  
The group sat back in thought until Legolas asked questions of his own. "What of the Fellowship that came here? Are any still alive?"  
  
Celeborn saddened. "Alas no. Gandlaf was the last and passed away but three years ago. His tomb is next to Bilbo's where they used to sit and smoke their pipe. Frodo and Sam had a dozen years together before Frodo passed away. Sam sat in front of Frodo's tomb for days not moving. One morning he was found lying on his back and smiling. We placed Sam beside Frodo, at the request of both.  
  
Galadriel patted Gimli's hand when she saw his sorrowful face. "They will always be remembered for what they did for us all. They will continue on until all else passes by."  
  
The two nodded their head in thanks. "Thank you my Lady."  
  
**  
  
Legolas and Gimli separated for a few days to sort out their own feelings. They saw each other sometimes and each time Legolas caught Gimli frantically scribbling away on paper. Legolas himself took long walks in the woods and marveled at how the land felt so full of life. He caught up with old friends and shot arrows at targets.  
  
It was on the tenth day when Gimli sought out Legolas. Dressed in a white tunic and his gray hair trimmed and combed neatly he walked into Legolas' room. "Come friend. Let us walk."  
  
Gimli led the way out of the wooden city and ambled along on a faint trail. He had taken to using a cane to get around since reaching the Undying Lands and it helped to conserve some of his ailing strength.  
  
The sun was reaching its peak when Gimli finally spoke. "Legolas my friend... it is beautiful here, thank you for bringing me."  
  
"Your welcome." Legolas had the uncomfortable feeling of where this conversation was going.  
  
"It has a great peace that is everywhere." They stopped at a clear circle where the sun shone on the rich grass. "And that is what I have been searching for... is peace." Gimli took a black book out of his tunic jacket and clutched it to his chest. "I would greatly appreciate it if this made its way back to my kin." He slowly handed the book to his friend and Legolas carefully received it.  
  
Gimli made his way to a rock in the center of the clearing; he had trouble sitting down and thanked Legolas when he helped lower him down. The old dwarf leaned against the big rock, while sitting on the soft bed of grass. Legolas sat down beside his friend and crossed his legs.  
  
The dwarf and elf sat together in silence and reached for each other's hand.  
  
"Stay with me my friend. Until the sun sets and I am no more. It would do me great honor if I were to pass into the next world in your company."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and glanced one last time at his friend's face. A face that was wrinkled and worn, but had seen and accomplished many things.  
  
The sun continued to travel across the sky and Legolas felt the warmth of Gimli's hand slowly fade with the sun. He did not move until the moon had reached its zenith. Glancing down at his friend, he saw the dwarf at peace, saying an elvish farewell he stood to return to the wood city. Gimli would be safe where he was in the clearing until he was placed in a proper tomb.  
  
Legolas had plans to do and felt an urgent need to complete them soon. Arriving back at his room he read his friend's book and added his own story, which Gimli had invited for him to do. He also had to make a list of materials he would need to complete what he felt he must do.  
  
At dawn, the Lady Galadriel stepped into his room and found him writing madly. "The Great Dwarf Gimli has passed away." It wasn't a question, she already knew. The presence of Gimli could no longer be felt.  
  
"It is true." Legolas stopped what he was doing and bowed to her.  
  
Galadriel moved closer. "And you are the last of the Fellowship."  
  
"A burden too great for even an elf to bear." He said softly.  
  
Galadriel nodded knowingly. "We will help you in your task."  
  
"Thank you my Lady."  
  
**  
  
Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Legolas stood outside a manmade cave and gazed in. The sun was shining behind their backs and made the stone warm. The entrance was decorated with the elf and dwarf language and had various symbols to represent daily life in their race. Legolas had constructed the tomb for his friend Gimli, who already lay inside.  
  
"Are you sure about this Legolas?" Elrond asked. "You are welcome to stay here."  
  
Legolas dressed in white like how Gimli had been on his last night nodded. His hands clutched the black book his friend had entrusted him with. "I am sure. There is no more Fellowship when there are no more to share it with. It is too heavy a burden to carry until the end of time." He stopped and gathered his breath. "Lord Elrond. Should you return to Middle- Earth to see your grandchildren, could you deliver this to Gimli's kin?"  
  
Elrond took the offered book and nodded his head somberly.  
  
"It is unheard of for an elf to be buried in a mountain." Celeborn remarked.  
  
"My friend was kind enough to travel here and die in the wood. He will rest in a mountain where he came from and I with him."  
  
Galadriel cupped his cheek. "And may you rest well."  
  
Legolas held the Lady's hand to his cheek for a moment longer. He nodded his head to those gathered and wordlessly walked into the cave where his friend lay.  
  
The three old elves stood in front of the entrance until they felt the last member of the Fellowship fade away. They silently lowered the stone door and stepped closer to read the tombstone.  
  
Here Lies  
Gimli, son of Gloin and  
Legolas, son of Thranduil  
Dwarf and Elf  
Eternal Friends  
  
While making their way back to their City the three turned for one last look at the tomb and found green healthy vines growing through the cracks of the entrance and surrounding it and living together with the stone.  
  
Epilogue- Author's note: I wasn't happy with the ending to Lord of the Rings or the Appendixes. The timeline only mentions Gimli and Legolas vaguely and them sailing off to Sea. It gives no mention of their adventures or a little story of what they did after 'Return of the King.' I found an average age for a dwarf by randomly choosing dates on Gimil's family tree (17 of them). I got 234 years- so Gimli was old when he set sail with Legolas and I thought he would have died soon after. I always thought that Gimli's and Legolas' friendship was like that of Frodo and Sam. Legolas would have been heartbroken to lose his friend and I don't think he would have continued his immortal life. They were a complementary pair- you can't have one without the other.  
  
These are my views and you're welcome to agree or disagree with them. 


End file.
